


God of War: God of Mischief

by SamuraiRonin



Category: God of War
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Flashforwards, Loki and Atreus are one and the same, Post-God of War 2018, Same goes for Sigyn and Angrboda, Spoilers, This will also diverge from canon, Visions to be precise, You'll read why, this is au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiRonin/pseuds/SamuraiRonin
Summary: Being older had its perks. By mortal years he would be 15 years old.Atreus is allowed to travel alone. Not truly, but the freedom it gave him was exhilarating. He had wanted to revisit the temple at Jotunheim.He regretted that decision on the way home.Although perhaps he would look back at that moment and wondered. Wondered if he had made the right choice to go?The time has come for the young god to earn a name for his own(Warning: Languages, violence...well God of War basically)





	1. Chapter 1

"Little Brother." Mimir called.  
  
Atreus turned to the talking head, realizing only now that he had been staring into space for quite some time now. "...Yeah?"  
  
"You need to clear your head, lad."  
  
"And how do you suppose I do that?"  
  
"Well, the forest-"  
  
"-is not my concern."  
  
'Sounding more like your da by the moment. And I'm not liking it. Not like this, anyway.' Mimir thought. He glanced uneasily at the adolescent. His mouth opening and closing, unsure how to approach the matter. Eventually he settled for a more 'Kratos' approach.  
  
"...Lad, I know what you saw in the temple. I may have been in your hips facing the other way, but I'm not blind. Not with this."  
  
Atreus opened his mouth to reply but froze. Indeed he did.

* * *

Atreus was now 15 years old by mortal standards, his voice was a bit deeper and he almost had the physical appearance of an adult. Almost. But it was enough.  
  
His father had finally allowed him to venture alone. Though he forbid Atreus from going anywhere too dangerous, like Helheim for obvious reasons. Atreus did tell him he wanted to revisit Jotunheim. And so Kratos allowed him to do so.  
  
Atreus had strapped Mimir and prepared his bow and arrows when his father had strapped an armor piece and handed him the Leviathan Axe.  
  
Atreus didn't question his decision to give him a weapon as he knew his father had his foreign blades. He didn't have to say anything. Atreus had never seemed so proud and happy on that day.  
  
He knew his father had followed him from a distance but he could care less. His father didn't try to save him when he was in trouble because he had faith in his abilities. That day he had made his first journey alone...with Mimir of course. He needed him to travel to the realm.  
  
Added to the fact that Atreus knew he wanted to see what became of the realm of the Giants, though he refrained from doing so before to respect him and his father.  
  
Atreus didn't question him when he entered the Bifrost with him. He had been happy with that faint smile on his father's face. That proud gleam in his eyes made a smile on Atreus' face brighter than the sun. Mimir's words, not his.  
  
They looked at many carvings at the temple. Atreus hadn't had the heart to tell Mimir of what became of the giants even though he probably already knew. Seeing it had been another thing altogether.  
  
It had been the way back that had caused the boy's sudden change of mood.  
  
He had looked back at the carved walls that his father deduced was his life story. Not yet complete for the walls had many damages. Except for a large red cloth covering one part of it.  
  
Whether it was fate or a mere chance, a gust of wind had blown the cloth and revealed the image.  
  
Mimir had been confused when Atreus suddenly returned with silence. Not a word. The boy was usually talkative, asking stories. It had been a glance, but he had seen it too.  
  
Kratos didn't say anything when they were back. Mimir already saw the truth in his eyes.

* * *

"Lad, I know you're upset, but sitting in silence like this isn't gonna do any good. Go to the woods. Hunt something. Take down a few draugrs or even a troll. Get it out of your chest."

Atreus was silent for a while. Then he grabbed Mimir's head and took his bow and arrows. He didn't take the axe. His father was out hunting and he may need it. He only took two short swords made by Sindri and Brok when they suggested an extra weapon for Atreus.  
  
The axe still belonged to his father. His mother gave it to him before her death. So Atreus will not disobey his mother's wish.  
  
It was not his.

* * *

Mimir scanned the trail of draugrs as Atreus continued his trek in the woods.  
  
It had been...brutal to say the least. They may not be the Blades of Chaos but they were certainly making damage. Atreus' battle cries weren't calming him either. They were more of a dragon roar than anything.  
  
A troll now stood in their way.  
  
It was down in a matter of minutes. So many arrows to its torso. Multiple stab wounds to the back of the head.  
  
Atreus was leaning heavily underneath a tree. His swords lay beside him, stained with blood, leaving a trail in the snow.  
  
His face had a small cut on the corner of his left eye, but it would heal. Or scar. Atreus didn't have the ability to care.  
  
"Lad-" A branch broke, interrupting Mimir.  
  
He didn't think, immediately grabbing one of his swords and lunging at the draugr, ready to strike.  
  
Only it wasn't a draugr. No draugr made such a startled sound with such a soft voice.  
  
"...Who are you?" Atreus asked the girl, about his age. His sword being dangerously close to her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this is an AU. I have changed a few things. Nothing major...yet. Or at least, if you want to know how it is changed, then proceed reading.

"Calm yourselves, lad! It's only a young lady. Sweet merciful Freya, you're starting to get as jittery as your old man. Definitely one trait you can live without."

Atreus didn't move a single muscle, save for his light breathing that was almost faint. The girl trembled, clearly frightened by the lack of emotions he was displaying.

Whether by sheer luck or will of some deity (most likely the former), Atreus recoiled from the girl. Mimir swore he sighed in relief, uncaring at how his head swung at the movement. He was used to it anyway.

Atreus was startled. The girl's bright green eyes had reflected his look. His emotionless look. It completely caught him off-guard. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The girl's shaky breaths didn't help his mood.

Guilt-ridden, Atreus started to apologize when Mimir spoke. "Apologies for that, my dear. You see, the lad here is having quite a bad day."

Atreus lowered his head slightly in shame. "...I'm sorry."

The girl, with her hand in her chest to calm herself, shakily replied with a nervous smile. "I-It's alright. I shouldn't have walked without calling you first...a-although I do not know your name. Though I do know you, Mimir."

Immediately, caution began to creep into Atreus' heart. "How do you know Mimir?"

"Well...everyone from Asgard knows him."

...At that point, caution was thrown out of the window and replaced with fear. "...You are Aesir."

"Easy, lad. I think I know that voice. Why don't you let me see who it is before you go berserk on the poor lady?" Mimir tried to calm him. It worked, barely.

Atreus sighed from his nose. He took Mimir from his waist and turned him to the girl.

"By Ymir's overgrown belly!! Sigyn, is that you?"

That excited friendly tone was not what Atreus was expecting. "Sigyn?"

"Aye, lad! Sigyn, the Goddess of Fidelity, Daughter of Tyr!"

"Tyr...the God of War." Atreus replied hesitantly.

"The very same. How have you been, young sister?" Mimir asked cheerfully.

Sigyn giggled. "I'm well, thank you. I see the rumors were true. You are free, Mimir."

"Indeed I am, at a certain price but it beats having to spend a lifetime in a tree." Mimir chuckled.

Atreus found himself smiling a bit at the friendly conversation. It had been a while since he heard Mimir being this cheerful. Perhaps this Sigyn wasn't so bad after all.

"And who is your friend, Mimir?" Sigyn curiously asked.

"Well why don't I step back for a moment. Don't know how as I'm just a head, but carry on. Heheh!" Mimir smiled.

Atreus rolled his eyes playfully. He supposed he saw that coming. The introduction shouldn't be too difficult. The only problem was his name. Which one should he use? Sigyn may be friendly for now but he had only just met her.

"My name is Atreus." Atreus replied. He glanced at Mimir, his expression clear as day for Atreus to go on. Sighing, he continued. "Atreus, son of Kratos. He is, or was, a God of War too. From a land far from here."

Sigyn looked startled by that fact. Though he couldn't blame her. It was best to get it out in the open now than to keep it a secret. Although that didn't mean he would be telling all his secrets to her. Not yet.

"Oh! Well, I am Sigyn, Goddess of Fidelity, as Mimir so kindly put it. It's a pleasure to meet you, Atreus." Sigyn smiled. Atreus swore that she was smiling as bright as her blonde hair.

Wait, where did that come from?

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well...Sigyn." He was a bit nervous. After all, a few moments ago he had nearly tried to kill her.

As if reading his thoughts, she spoke. "It's alright. I know these woods can be dangerous with how many Revenants and Draugrs roaming it. The occasional wild men and trolls too. Although they have significantly lessened over the past three years. The Valkyries are back now so that would explain the decreasing Draugrs and Revenants. I heard someone broke their curse."

Of course, she would know about that. And Atreus wouldn't be surprised if she knew more.

It was quite the news for the realms. Apparently Atreus and his father had become somewhat famous. Managing to go through Helheim, freeing the Valkyries, befriending the World Serpent, and above all, re-opening the gate to Jotunheim. Of course, they were lucky that Mimir was needed to open that gate or else Aesirs would start marching on the place. Luckily, his mother's enchantment over the woods surrounding their home were still intact.

So far, no Aesir had found them. Freya was a Vanir so she didn't count. Plus she was very friendly towards them, having helped them on their quest. It was a good thing her spell had lasted so long.

She was also a big help when Kratos had revealed his parentage. And his past.

His father may deny it, but Atreus knew the former God of War was warming up to the Vanir Goddess. In fact, he could've mistaken them for siblings if he hadn't known them very well.

Freya as the cheerful sister while Kratos was the grumpy and serious brother.

But back to the present. "Well, it wasn't easy."

"Obviously. Although you're both still somewhat of a mystery in Asgard. Aunt Freya really outdid herself with her cloaking spell." Sigyn said, tilting her head with her hands behind her.

"Aunt Freya?"

"Yes, she lets me call her that. We're not related but she's the closest thing I have to a family now." Sigyn stated, green eyes looking away.

Atreus caught the meaning of what she said. Of course he did. It wasn't as if Tyr's fate was a mystery after all. His wife's fate, however, was. Although judging by Sigyn, he could guess.

"So...your mother?" Atreus hesitantly asked.

"Recently, yes. I was actually looking for some trees I could use for the funeral pyre. I...wouldn't exactly know how I'm going to cut it and take it back. I was hoping to find someone to help with that. Aunt Freya suggested I should look in this part of the forest." Sigyn explained, sombre yet also sheepishly.

Atreus supposed this was the part where he offered to help. Freya trusted him and his father to help Sigyn after all. But how was he supposed to know what tree to use for that kind of occasion? It could just be a random tree but he felt the need to find something much more special.

Wait a minute...

"I think I can help with that." He replied.

Sigyn's expression brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know a tree my mother used to visit. That could work."

Sigyn suddenly looked hesitant after hearing that. "Oh, is that okay? I'm sure there are other trees that you can use."

The way Atreus said it practically told her that the tree he spoke of had a certain value to it.

"It's okay, it was her wish that when I am of age, my father or I could cut it down. Since I am now of age, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to cut that tree now."

Sigyn nodded, before startling Atreus with a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

After she let go, they were on their way to Atreus' home. He needed the Leviathan axe for this task. Of course, his father was probably back by now so he could ask him to do it. But he felt that he wanted to be the one to cut the tree. After all, he was the one who suggested it.

During the journey home, Mimir took every strength he could to keep himself quiet. He had to be strong. He mustn't tell him that by cutting the tree, it would break the last enchantment on the barrier around their home and would expose Atreus and his father to prying eyes. Particularly the Allfather's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. College has been tough with the exams and possible remedials. Also my mind has been going to different places. The Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom and let me tell you something for the latter. KIDS SHOULD NOT WATCH THIS MOVIE!! THIS MOVIE SCARED ME!! It had its sad moments and heartwarming moments. BUT BOY DOES IT MAKE YOU TENSE IN YOUR SEATS!!
> 
> As for the former. Be warned that there are subtle but mature jokes every now and then. But it's a VERY FUN movie to watch!! Worth the wait!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The journey back was...silent.

Meaning Atreus had no clue how to proceed his talk with Sigyn. It wasn't as if he had never talked with anyone his age before...actually that sums it up quite perfectly.

While Atreus had a certain skill that even his father lacked, something he was quite proud of, it was practically diminishing by the moment with how much he was being silent. He was beginning to think Mimir had a point when he had said he was starting to act like his father.

"So I hear you're part giant as well. That's not very surprising with Lady Laufey as your mother." Sigyn said.

Atreus paused his walk so discreetly that Sigyn almost didn't notice it. "You...knew my mother?"

Mimir could feel the sudden curiosity spike Atreus had in that moment. While Kratos' true identity had been a surprise for the boy, the God of War was still among them to tell his stories and experiences. Atreus did not have that privilege with Faye, who died with her secrets. True, she revealed her true nature in a way. All the same, Atreus had never been able to sate his curiousity of his mother's past, despite the depictions from the temple in Jotunheim.

"If only I could be so lucky. She was a very kind giant, your mother. I seem to remember that my parents were once helped by her. I can't remember with what or why though." Sigyn answered with a strange look of annoyance.

It took Atreus a few seconds before he could stop staring at her adorable pout. 'Control yourself, boy.'

Well at least there were advantages to thinking like his father.

"Oh. I see." Atreus replied. Sigyn couldn't help but feel bad, knowing already his mother was a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more about her." Sigyn said.

"It's not that, don't worry. It's just that...well...I knew her as who she was, my mother. But I always try to find out more about her before that. Before she met my father and had me. I know it should be enough for me with the memories I already have but...I just...want to know more." Atreus replied.

In spite of only meeting him for a short time, Sigyn found herself wanting to comfort Atreus. She didn't know how for she knew that she may never understood his burden. She had the luck of having two wonderful parents who told her much of the stories of their younger days. Not to mention Aunt Freya who was basically a second mother to her.

"You've never asked me more about her, brother. Now I feel insulted. I did say I was the smartest man in all the realms." Mimir said. His amusingly dejected tone was not loss on the two as Atreus smirked.

Sigyn giggled, making Atreus glanced at her sweet cheerful fac-

'Boy.' His thoughts reminded.

Oh brilliant.

"I remember you said you had a few 'gaps' in your knowledge, Mimir." Atreus said, glancing at his hips.

"Ah yes, but I never said anything about not knowing your mother." Mimir revealed.

Atreus stopped altogether. Sigyn almost tripped at the sudden stop, not wanting to lose him.

"...What?"

Atreus' blank and calm tone immediately made Mimir nervous. It reminded him too much of when Kratos was holding his temper.

"W-well I wouldn't say I know her, but I have heard many tales of her adventures from others." Mimir hastily spoke.

It was true he knew of Laufey the Just. He told Kratos and Atreus of her when they had been on their way home from Jotunheim. Only it seems he hadn't told them all of what he knew.

His reanimated state had never been so irritating at the moment.

'Think, do not simply react.' Kratos' words echoed in Atreus' head.

"Oh, I didn't know." The simple response made Mimir dread his next choice of words.

"Well...would you believe me if it slipped past my mind?" Mimir asked, hoping by Ymir that he hadn't made the boy angry.

"...Actually that's not even surprising. You forgot to tell my father and I about Baldur, after all." Atreus replied with a cheeky smirk.

Mimir laughed in defeat. "Haha, it seems my mind isn't as sharp as I thought them to be."

"Or perhaps you're just getting old." Sigyn added with a thinking pose, glancing up at the trees. Her smile glaringly obvious to the two.

Atreus chuckled.

"I'll have you know, young lady, I may be a head but I am still-"

"A head." Atreus cut in.

"And one that is full of energy, like a toddler." Mimir finished with a large smile.

"You do act like a toddler, don't you?" Atreus jokingly asked.

Sigyn couldn't help her snort, despite her hands covering her mouth.

"Ooooh, you clever bugger. You'll have a silvertongue in no time with that wit and intelligence. Mark my words." Mimir laughed in triumph.

Sigyn stopped at that, immediately smiling in thought. "You mean like a God of Mischief?"

Atreus and Mimir paused.

"...That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it laddie?" Mimir spoke in thought.

"...God of Mischief...as the son of a God of War?" Atreus skeptically asked.

"Well your father has his strength and you have your wits. Ah, but it's still early to decide your title now. Let's just focus on the lresent. After all, we have a quest on our hands at the moment." Mimir reminded.

Right. Gather the woods for the pyre.

* * *

 

It seemed as if the fun they had took most of the journey because Atreus could see his home in the distance.

He glanced at Sigyn. "Come."

Sigyn nodded as she followed Atreus. She was truthfully excited to see his house. She had never seen anything like it. Her own home, while simple and comfortable had certain touches of Asgardian from her father, Tyr. This home looked much more simple and big. Enough space for three people.

While it did not have the slight wealth her own home had, it already felt very...homely.

The first thing they notice once Atreus opened the door was that the house was empty. Not surprising at all to Atreus as Kratos would occasionally take more time than usual in his hunts. Perhaps he was visiting the dwarves for some weapon enhancements or armor.

Either way, it was clear now that Atreus would be the one to cut down the tree.

* * *

 

**[Play God of War OST Echoes of an Old Life]**

* * *

 

He glanced at his home. Every parts of it, the beds, the furs, the fireplace, the walls, even the hidden room under the red rug. Atreus walked slowly into the house.

Sigyn clearly noticed his change of mood, but could do nothing but glance at Mimir. The head looked at her with sad eyes. He gestured her to be quiet as best as he could. Sigyn understood, nodding.

Atreus stopped at the center of the room. He looked around slowly, remmbering all the memories he had. His father, his mother. All of them.

He closed his eyes, hearing a woman's soft voice, a man's deep gentle tone, and feeling their warm embrace.

Atreus turned around and saw it.

The Leviathan Axe still hung proudly where he left it. It almost seemed as if it was encouraging him. Telling him he needed to embrace it.

Atreus walked slowly to it. His hand reaching the weapon. He couldn't help but feel his hand shaking. But he closed it into a fist and took a deep breath.

Atreus took the axe and held it in one hand. He'd gotten stronger over the years. His figure had some muscle in them. But they were mere physical attributes.

_"Power over a weapon, any weapon, comes from here." Kratos gestured to Atreus' chest. "But only when tampered by this." He pointed to his head. "By discipline."_

Atreus took a deep breath, glancing at Sigyn. "...Let's go."

Sigyn only nodded.


End file.
